One Day in My Life
by Sakunyan
Summary: "Aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa membuatmu terkesan dengan keindahan dari desa ini! Dan kalau aku berhasil, kau harus memenuhi satu permintaanku.." Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar. DirkxAntoinette. R&R!


_Aku tidak bisa melupakannya._

Aku menutup mataku ketika kejadian saat itu kembali berputar di otakku. Bukan kejadian besar –sebenarnya, tetapi entah kenapa kejadian itu terus menerus berputar, bagaimanapun usahaku untuk mengalihkannya; dengan menonton ataupun membaca buku, aku bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada rancangan baju yang baru saja kudapat idenya.

Aku menghela nafas.

Ketika itu aku sedang melompati turun dari bukit-bukit kecil saat aku hampir menabrak seseorang. Untung saja orang itu mempunyai refleks yang bagus sehingga bisa mundur tepat pada waktunya. Dan ketika aku menoleh, pemuda yang terlihat sedikit kekanakan itu bukannya marah –malah tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Antoinette?" tanyanya.

Aku sedikit terkejut. Dia tahu namaku? Aku.. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya.. Aku tidak begitu bergaul dengan penduduk desa kecuali Sherry. Dan kami tidak sering bertemu.. Hanya pada saat festival.. Ah, dan dia juga sering berdiri di jembatan dekat rumahku, tapi dia selalu menatap ke arah yang berlawanan, jadi bukan tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak menyadariku..

"Ah, iya.." jawabku seadanya. Di situasi sekaku ini saja dia masih terus tersenyum. "Aku.. permisi." kataku, berjalan secepat mungkin sebelum dia sempat menjawab apa-apa.

Aneh, pikirku. Padahal 'kan aku yang salah, tapi tindakannya seperti dia saja yang hampir menabrakku.

"Dirk.. ya..?" kataku, meletakkan kepalaku di bantal biru muda yang sedari tadi kupeluk. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. "Anak yang aneh.."

* * *

><p>One Day in My Life<p>

by Sakunyan

Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar © Natsume & Marvelous Entertaiment Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

_Tok, tok, tok.._

Seorang gadis berambut biru muda mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu rumahnya. _Ayah sedang tidak ada_, pikirnya sambil menghela nafas. Dengan langkah berat dia pun membukakan pintu itu. "Ya–"

"Hai, Antoinette!" sapa seorang pemuda berpakaian serba ungu, tersenyum di depan gadis berambut pendek itu.

Antoinette sedikit terkejut. ".. Dirk? Ada perlu apa kemari? Ayahku sedang tidak ada.."

"Aku bukan ingin menemui Ayahmu, kok.." kata Dirk kemudian.

"Eh..?"

"Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, sih.. Antoinette, ayo keluar! Di rumah terus tidak enak, kan?" Dirk tersenyum antusias.

"Kenapa aku harus keluar? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Antoinette, berusaha menghindari senyuman Dirk.

"Oh, ayolah.. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus!" kata Dirk, menarik pergelangan tangan Antoinette.

"Eh? Apa– tunggu!" Antoinette akhirnya terpaksa mengikuti Dirk setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Ehehe.. Disini, disini!" kata Dirk setelah sampai di dekat _windmill_ di daerah hotel. "Disini ikannya banyak, lho! Antoinette, ayo ke sini lagi!" panggil Dirk yang sudah berjongkok di dekat sungai, sementara Antoinette hanya berdiri di depan _windmill_ dengan tidak tertarik.

"Ah! Apa kita ke sana saja? Ke atas bukit itu!" Dirk menunjuk bukit dimana ada kolam kecil dan tanda dari kayu di puncaknya. "Kalau kita berlari bersama menuruni bukit itu asyik, lho!" kata Dirk lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih.." tolak Antoinette halus.

"Unngg… Kalau begitu kita ke mana, ya?" Dirk tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke air terjun saja? Itu tempat favoritmu 'kan, Antoinette?"

Antoinette lagi-lagi terkejut dibuatnya. Mereka tidak dekat –sama sekali tidak. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu tahu banyak tentangnya?

"Ah.. um.." akhirnya dia hanya mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana!" Dirk mulai berjalan dengan gaya berjalan khas-nya yang ceria. Sedangkan Antoinette berjalan pelan mengikutinya.

Setelah melewati aliran sungai dan taman bunga kecil yang ada di perbatasan desa, Dirk dan Antoinette pun sampai di tempat yang dituju. Dirk langsung berlari dengan semangat dan naik ke bukit dekat air terjun.

"Antoinette, ayo!" kata Dirk, mengulurkan tangannya.

Antoinette menatap ragu tangan yang diulurkan oleh Dirk. "Nanti bajuku kotor.."

"Sudah, jangan pikirkan hal kecil begitu!" Dirk menarik lengan Antoinette, membantunya naik ke atas dengan mudah. Jantung Antoinette berdegup. Di balik sifat kekanakan Dirk ternyata dia tetaplah laki-laki.

"Ehehe… Kalau di sini kau suka, kan?" Dirk mendudukkan dirinya langsung ke tanah.

"Kau benar-benar sedang senggang, ya…" kata Antoinette yang memutuskan untuk berdiri saja daripada duduk di tanah dan membuat baju kesayangannya kotor.

"Yaah.. Begitulah.." jawab Dirk, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. "Kakakku masih harus mengajar di kota, tetapi dia khawatir dengan kak Gretel yang sedang hamil, jadi aku diminta untuk libur dari kerjaanku di Café dan menjaga kak Gretel sampai kakakku mendapatkan ijin libur.." cerita Dirk.

Antoinette hanya diam.

"Tapi kak Gretel bilang ia tidak apa-apa kalau tidak usah dijaga, toh usia kandungannya masih baru. Kak Ivan benar-benar khawatiran sekali…" Dirk menghela nafas, tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Hmm…" respon Antoinette sambil menatap air terjun. "Lalu kau tidak ada kerjaan dan mendatangiku?"

Dirk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ahaha… Kau tahu saja…"

Untuk sesaat hanya hening di antara mereka.

"Hei, Antoinette.." panggil Dirk memecah keheningan. "Apa kau menyukai desa ini?" tanya Dirk, menatap bangga pemandangan indah yang hanya ada di Zephyr Town itu.

Antoinette hanya menatap sungai tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak juga.." jawabnya jujur.

Dirk langsung menoleh. "Eeh! Kenapa?"

"..Kau mau tahu?" tanya Antoinette, menatap mata penasaran Dirk yang sepertinya tidak perlu menjawab. Gadis berambut pendek itu menghela nafas. "Desa ini tidak indah sama sekali.. Tidak ada nilai seninya, para penduduknya juga tidak mengerti _fashion_. Bahkan Angelo yang disebut-sebut sebagai seniman pun tidak cukup punya nilai seni untuk itu.. Desa ini tidak menarik." komentar Antoinette, terdengar begitu pedas di telinga Dirk yang begitu menyukai Zephyr Town.

Dirk segera berdiri menghadap Antoinette. "Itu tidak benar!" kata Dirk dengan nada tinggi. Membuat Antoinette sedikit berjalan mundur karena terkejut. "Semua penduduk di sini sangat mencintai tempat ini, kau tidak boleh berkata seenaknya seperti itu!"

Antoinette berusaha tidak menatap ekspresi marah Dirk. "Kau tanya pendapatku, kan.. Dan itu jawabanku. Menurutku desa ini tidak menarik."

Dirk mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa membuatmu terkesan dengan keindahan dari desa ini!" kata Dirk kemudian. Kali ini amarah di matanya sudah hilang, berganti dengan ambisi yang ingin ia penuhi.

"Eh?" Antoinette terkejut saat Dirk menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Dan kalau aku berhasil, kau harus memenuhi satu permintaanku." Dirk menatap mata _violet_ Antoinette dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum cerah. "Kalau aku tidak berhasil, kebalikannya. Oke?"

Antoinette hanya bisa mengangguk. Setelah tersenyum puas, Dirk pun pergi untuk melaksanaan rencananya.

"Dia memang aneh.." pikir Antoinette, memilih untuk berjalan di bukit yang menurun daripada lompat langsung seperti yang tadi Dirk lakukan. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya tanpa ia sadari. "Untuk apa begitu bersemangat hanya untuk membuatku terkesan? Dasar…"

* * *

><p>8 <em>Spring<em> –_Flower Festival_. Bukan festival yang membuat Antoinette tertarik, sebenarnya. Tetapi ayahnya tetap menyuruhnya untuk ikut agar bisa bersosialisasi dengan penduduk desa yang lain, satu hal lagi yang tidak begitu Antoinette sukai. Kenapa dia harus bersosialisasi dengan penduduk desa yang kampungan itu? Apa untungnya baginya?

"Antoinette, kau sudah siap?" tanya Claude dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya dan pergi ke _Town Square_ tempat para penduduk desa lainnya berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pengumuman pembukaan _Flower Festival_. _Tidak ada yang berubah, tetap tidak istimewa_, pikirnya. Antoinette lalu melirik ke arah Dirk yang sedang memperhatikan Felix dengan serius. Antoinette tersenyum tipis. Sudah tiga hari semenjak perjanjiannya dengan Dirk itu. Selama tiga hari itu juga Antoinette tidak pernah bertemu dengan Dirk, tapi hari ini akhirnya dia bisa melihat pemuda itu.

"Eh– Apa yang kupikirkan, sih…" kata Antoinette dalam hati sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari Dirk, tanpa menyadari pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"–Dengan ini _Flower Festival_ dibuka!" ucap Felix mengakhiri pengumumannya. Seluruh warga Zephyr Town mulai sibuk mengumpulkan bunga-bunga. Antoinette tidak tertarik. Toh selama 3 tahun berturut-turut ini selalu Gretel yang menjadi pemenangnya.

Antoinette kemudian kembali ke rumahnya. Dan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Gretel datang pada siang hari, memberikan sebuah bunga untuknya dan ayahnya. Begitu juga untuk hari selanjutnya. Hanya saja dua hari kemudian Gretel tidak datang. Sherry bilang Gretel butuh istirahat yang cukup karena sedang hamil, jadi tidak bisa mengumpulkan bunga-bunga. "Sayang sekali, padahal Gretel sangat suka festival ini.." kata Sherry waktu itu.

* * *

><p>Tidak terasa sudah tanggal 12 <em>Spring<em> –hari terakhir _Flower Festival_. Hari ini pun Antoinette harus datang ke _Town Square_ itu untuk melihat pengumuman pemenangnya. Ayahnya sudah pergi lebih dulu. Dan saat dia sampai di _Town Square_, semua orang sudah berkerumun dan Felix sudah mulai berbicara.

"Pemenangnya adalah…." Felix berhenti bicara dengan sengaja, lalu kembali tersenyum. "..Dirk!"

"Eh..?" Antoinette terkejut saat nama itu diumumkan. _Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku– ini Dirk yang sedang dibicarakan! Dirk yang itu jadi pemenang? Tapi dia tidak memberikan bunga untukku.. B-Bukannya aku berharap, tapi–_

Antoinette tampak bingung sendiri saat Dirk berjalan ke depan dan berdiri di sebelah Felix. "Terima kasih, semuanya!" seru Dirk dengan senyumannya yang manis seperti biasa. "Ng.. Ah! Tunggu sebentar!" kata Dirk, lalu berlari ke rumahnya, seperti ada yang tertinggal.

Penduduk yang lain hanya menatap Dirk dan kini sibuk bertanya-tanya kepada yang lainnya. Sampai kemudian Dirk kembali dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga di tangannya.

"Aah, maaf menunggu, semuanya.." kata Dirk, tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya aku sengaja mengumpulkan banyak bunga sejak awal musim semi.. Karena aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu kepada seseorang…" ceritanya. Dirk kemudian menarik nafasnya. "Antoinette!"

Antoinette tersentak. Semua orang menatap ke arahnya, memberi ruangan kepada Dirk untuk berjalan menuju gadis itu.

"Aku membuatkan ini untukmu." kata Dirk, menunjukkan rangkaian bunga yang dipegangnya. Antoinette menatap rangkaian bunga itu. Buket bunga yang berisi Moondrop Flower, Toy Flower dan Pink Cat Flower, sedikit tidak teratur –tentu saja, karena Dirk yang membuatnya. Tetapi hal itu justru membuat warna dari bunga-bunga itu menonjol dan tampak indah.

"Ini.." Antoinette kemudian menatap Dirk.

Dirk tersenyum manis. "Ini untuk tantangan yang waktu itu.." kata Dirk. "Bagaimana, cantik 'kan? Kau suka, Antoinette?" tanyanya antusias.

Antoinette tidak pernah menganggap bunga-bunga di Zephyr Town istimewa, tapi rangkaian bunga yang dipegang oleh pemuda itu tampak begitu cantik, membuatnya tertarik untuk menyentuhnya.

Antoinette tersenyum. "Oke, kau berhasil. Selamat, ya.. Untuk jadi pemenang festival dan tantangan ini.." katanya kemudian. Gadis berambut biru muda itu terlihat sangat cantik tersenyum dengan rangkaian bunga di sekitarnya. "Jadi.. apa permintaanmu?"

Dirk tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku hanya punya satu permintaan.. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak bisa menyanggupinya." kata Dirk. Antoinette menatap Dirk bingung. "Sebelumnya, lemparkan dulu rangkaian bunga ini ke atas.." kata Dirk menyerahkan rangkaian bunga buatannya itu kepada Antoinette.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Antoinette heran.

"Sudah, lempar saja!" kata Dirk kemudian. Sedikit ragu, Antoinette pun kemudian mengangkat rangkaian bunga itu, siap melemparkannya ke atas. "Ayo! Lempar tinggi-tinggi!"

Antoinette menutup matanya, lalu melemparkan buket itu sekuat tenaga. Bunga-bunga dari buket itu pun lepas satu-persatu di udara, lalu melayang turun ke tangan para penduduk desa yang tersenyum senang. Antoinette kemudian membuka matanya dan menoleh ke atas. Sepasang mata _violet_nya membesar saat melihat benda terakhir yang masih melayang turun ke tangannya.

Sebuah _Blue Feather_.

"Bunga-bunga itu adalah wujud rasa sayangku kepada semua penduduk desa ini. Dan ini adalah wujud rasa ku kepadamu, Antoinette.." ujar Dirk, mengenggam lembut tangan Antoinette yang masih memegang _Blue Feather_ itu.

"Dirk… I-Ini…." Antoinette kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ya.. Itu permintaanku.." kata Dirk yakin. "Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi… Antoinette, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Antoinette menatap Dirk tidak percaya. Semua penduduk Zephyr Town sekarang menatap mereka berdua. Semuanya terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari gadis cantik itu. Dirk memang tidak bisa menentukan saat yang tepat, tetapi sebenarnya Antoinette tidak begitu keberatan.

Antoinette tersenyum lembut. "Ya…" jawabnya singkat.

Senyum Dirk merekah, dia lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Antoinette. Semua penduduk desa menyoraki mereka berdua, turut bahagia di momen itu, termasuk Claude.

"Hei.." sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pelan pundak Dirk. Dirk menoleh, tersenyum kepada Ivan yang menatapnya. "Selamat, Dirk." kata Ivan, tersenyum penuh arti untuk adiknya.

"Ehehe.. Akhirnya aku bisa menyusulmu juga, Ivan!" kata Dirk, balas memukul pelan punggung Ivan.

"Antoinette.." sebuah suara lembut menyapa Antoinette dari belakang, ternyata Gretel. "Selamat ya… Sebentar lagi kita akan jadi kakak-adik! Aku jadi tidak sabar!" kata Gretel dengan senyum cerah. Antoinette membalas senyuman Gretel.

Penduduk desa yang lain pun mulai menyelamati mereka satu persatu. Semuanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk pasangan baru itu.

"Hei, Dirk.." panggil Claude. "Kalau kau sekali saja membuat putriku menangis, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya lagi kepadamu." kata Claude tegas, tapi ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh Dirk.

"Oke, Ayah!" jawab Dirk ceria.

"Aku belum jadi ayahmu!" protes Claude.

Antoinette tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan tidak biasa di depannya, Dirk dan ayahnya. Tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, Antoinette pun tertawa lepas.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang berbeda dari hari-hari monoton yang selalu ia jalani selama ia tinggal disini. Untuk pertama kalinya Antoinette merasa hari begitu terasa menyenangkan bersama seluruh penduduk di desa kecil ini. Tetapi, dengan adanya Dirk yang akan selalu ada di sampingnya, ia yakin setiap hari pun akan menjadi penuh warna.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>AN: Waa.. Akhirnya selesaaai XD

Dapet ide ini sejak pertama kali liat black rival event-nya Dirk ama Antoinette. Di situ keliatannya Antoinette (kayak) salah tingkah, sedangkan Dirk tetep polos gitu, manis banget keliatannya :3

Aku nikah ama Ivan (jatuh cinta pada suaranya, good job Fujiwara Yuuki!), walaupun awalnya aku ngincer Dirk. Dirk manis banget, imut banget. Walaupun seimut itu sifatnya tetep dewasa. Kawaii~ X333

Daaan..! Dirk di HM keluaran terbaru, Tales of Two Towns.. Manis bangeeet, lebih dewasa dikit tapi tetep manis! Ngiler dah.. Kapan keluar versi bahasa Inggrisnya, yak? Katanya sih taun depan.. T_T

Eh, jadi cerita.. Anyway, R&R yaah :D


End file.
